


【铁鹰】谁在厨房忘了关灯 短刀一发完

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：托尼回魂。





	【铁鹰】谁在厨房忘了关灯 短刀一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、 妇联4剧透  
> 2、 流水账  
> 3、 结尾小刀

**正文：**

 

      克林特在进入厨房的瞬间就觉察到了不对劲。

 

           “嘿，克林特，冷静。”厨房里的那个模糊人影干脆暴露了自己。

 

           克林特有些愣住了，是托尼的声音。但他马上反应了过来，他自己就认识三个变形者。

 

          “你不要侮辱他。”克林特跑到刀架旁边拿起菜刀扔了过去，但菜刀穿过那个人影插在了后面的墙上。

 

        人影无奈地耸了耸肩，举起了手，“开灯吧，克林特，是我。”

 

        克林特盯着对面的人影戒备地打开了灯。

 

        灯亮起来的瞬间，克林特感觉自己的呼吸几乎要停滞了。是他，的确是托尼，他不再有弧反应堆的胸口就是证据。那个摘除心脏附近弹片的手术是复仇者和托尼少数亲近的人才知道的秘密。

 

         但是这怎么可能，克林特回忆着几天前他们举办的葬礼。肃穆的人影和飘远的弧反应堆。

 

           “不要告诉其他人，” 托尼做了个噤声的姿势，穿过中间的桌子径直走了过来，“我的确已经死了。”

 

          “所以你现在……”

 

          “没错，回魂。”

 

          “不是什么你生前录的什么全息影像或是AI？“

 

         “不是，“托尼张开手转了一圈。”但我给我的小甜心留了一个。虽然她肯定会继承我的聪明才智，但有我会更好。“

 

        “的确是你会干的事。”克林特被逗笑了，“所以你，呃，有多少……时间？”

 

        “到天亮前吧，”托尼歪了歪脑袋，“我也是第一次当鬼。”

 

         然后他们就陷入了一段尴尬的沉默。克林特还没有做好心理准备，托尼则是……真的第一次当鬼。但是托尼生前也是个健谈的花花公子，不是吗，他决定让自己打破沉默。

 

         “所以……”克林特抬起头看向了托尼，“你为什么会在这里？我还以为你会和家人在一起呢。”

 

         克林特愣了楞，低下头苦笑了起来，“我也不知道。“

 

          “嗯？我还以为你回来就是为了拯救你的家人。“

 

           “我也是这么想的。“克林特拉了个吧台椅坐了下来，”我刚见到劳拉的时候真的很开心。可能有点对不起小娜吧，但是我真的很感谢她，我的家人真的回来了。“

 

           托尼试图去拍拍克林特的肩膀，但手穿了过去。

 

          “但是到了晚上，“克林特低下了头，”五年了，他们已经化灰五年了。这对于她们来说只是一瞬间的事，可是对于我来说，已经过去五年了。我会盯着他们一晚上，很怕这不过是我又做了一场梦而已。“

 

          托尼能明白这种感受，但那种感觉曾经随着他价值几千亿的烟花一样消失过。

 

         “你呢，”克林特突然抬起了头，“我以为回魂都是为了家人。而且你是怎么找到这里的。”

 

         “我也不知道。”

 

          这一大概有一半是真话。托尼虽然信奉科学，但也听过回魂的故事，不过那一般都从鬼魂从自己的尸体上醒来开始或是走向尸体开始。托尼的尸体根据他的生前意愿在葬礼前就已经火化了，所以托尼是在荒芜的疮痍战场上，也就是他去世的地方醒来的。他作为一个灵体能感受到他的家人和朋友们在哪里，但托尼在感知到小辣椒的存在后竟然犹豫。

 

           他的确拯救了世界，可是他还有脸回去吗？而且他又怎么忍心给她一夜的希望。

 

           “我可能还是变成了我爸那种混蛋。”托尼到现在都不知道他一时冲动放弃家庭回来拯救世界到底正不正确。

 

           “哈，世界和家庭不可兼得吗，”克林特突然被逗笑了，“福瑞那家伙在我结婚的时候也是这样跟我说的。”

 

          “什么？我可不要变成福瑞那种家伙，”托尼也跟着笑了起来，“我当然两个都要救。”

 

           “是啊，毕竟你是钢铁侠嘛。”克林特看向了窗外。他们两个人都知道，托尼最后还是没能成功。“你知道吗，托尔跟火箭参加银河护卫队去了。”

 

          “是嘛，听起来像是他会做的事，他本来就是个外星人嘛。”

 

         “队长，”克林特顿了一下，笑了起来，“队长居然骗我们要一个人把原石还回去就和佩吉在一起了。”

 

         “是吗，那家伙终于开窍了啊。”

 

           “我还以为你会说那不像他呢。”

 

          “如果我还在的话我一定会阻止他，但看起来宇宙还是会允许一些小波动的。”

 

         “我是搞不清什么空间啊，时间啊，的啦，但是……”

 

         但是什么呢，但是他们挺过来了？但是他们总要向前？但是幸好你回来了？

 

         “别说那些有的没的了，其他人呢？”

 

        “其他人啊……” 

 

        事实证明，一个晚上可以很长，也可以很短。弓箭手还有很多话想和他的前战友说，但天空已经泛起了鱼肚白。托尼并不想提醒克林特，他只想让这个话痨继续讲下去，忘记他即将消失的事实，但克林特早就看出来托尼的身体正在逐渐变透明。

 

        “你……所以是只有你会回魂，还是所有人。”不过现在问这个问题又有什么用呢，就算小娜能够回魂，她也只能在冰冷的沃米尔，独自留在过去。

 

        “不知道呢，可能是我使用了宇宙原石所以我的灵魂才能被你看到吧。”

 

        “那你是会……消失吗，还是真的会下地狱。”

 

        “去你的，”托尼揍了克林特一拳，但手再次穿了过去，“很不幸，我没能下地狱，我只记得我醒来之前一直感觉很安详。如果不是仙宫已经不在了，我还想去瓦尔哈拉看看女武神呢。”

 

          “是嘛……”克林特略有所思，“所以我们还有可能见面咯？”

 

         “当然，”托尼看向克林特，但克林特移开了视线。托尼顺着他的视线看向了窗外。“但你如果这么急着来和我团聚的话，我一定会找罗曼诺夫一起揍你。”

 

         “呵，我当然会长命百岁，让你死那么早。”克林特看向越来越高的太阳，觉得眼睛有些刺痛。但他当然会继续走下去，虽然现在他甚至不敢回头看向那个幽灵。

 

          托尼当然明白克林特的用意。他只是往后退了一步，默默消散了。 

 

————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 1、 所以看起来变成了两个混蛋老爸的对话…….？  
> 2、 写作BGM是古剑奇谭1的专辑，但还是写不出苍茫的感觉呢……  
> 3、 真的好流水账啊，我都不想再看一遍了 囧  
> 4、 最后铁人在啾身后消失的镜头是在致敬圣斗士  
> 5、 铁人关于家庭和世界的抉择是在吐槽编剧们的左右横跳  
> 6、 灵感的碎碎念为了避雷放2L。


End file.
